Por aquellas batallas
by Alhe's-Nevereverland
Summary: Se sentía inútil, furioso, traicionado e impotente, pero ¿De qué otra forma se podía sentir? Había perdido hasta su dignidad por culpa del que alguna vez fue su ejemplo a seguir. Se rompió el vínculo, ya no sería lo mismo, al menos para Alejandro... (USAMex) Yaoi. Advertencias en el fic


**Este fue el primer one-shot que escribí, no lo subi porque... Tenía penita u_u (?)**

**Advertencia: hechos históricos erroneamente colocados y citados (soy un asco, ahora se que estoy mal, pero me da flojera corregir, lo siento, soy una mala persona *llora* ;-;)**

Fuera de eso, espero que les guste ;-;

* * *

México perdió la mitad de su territorio el 13 de Septiembre del año 1847, en la llamada "_La Batalla de los Niños Héroes"_, México, en su intento por defender aquellos lentes que eran una parte esencial de él, fue muy dañado por los ataques de USA. Casi lo deja en una ceguera permanente.

Los últimos momentos en los que México pudo divisar algo con la débil vista que le quedaba, fue la imagen de aquel chico de nombre Juan Escutia, que yacía tirado en el suelo, envuelto en la bandera mexicana, estaba gravemente herido y debido a las condiciones en las que se encontraba, se podía saber que moriría en cuestión de minutos.

Al instante experimentó un gran dolor en el pecho, pero no era por las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo. Su ceguera iba en aumento, así que no dudó, y se acercó al joven lo más rápido que su cuerpo se lo permitía, al llegar, se quedó con él.

Al sentir las manos de su patria, Juan comenzó a llorar.

-...Tra-tranquilo, hicieron lo que pudieron...

-...Lo siento, l-lo siento- Dijo Escutia sollozando en su último aliento.

Al darse cuenta que aquel joven había perdido la vida, sus lágrimas salieron sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Los ojos de México acababan de perder su luz, su vista ahora era nula, pero aún así sabía cómo se veía aquella escena... no la podía sacar de su mente. Era oficial: Emocionalmente estaba destrozado.

-_Mexico..._ _is that you?_

Él no respondió, trataba de ignorar al estadounidense, puesto que a pesar de la rabia que sentía, sabía que su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones de dar más pelea

-Este..._ I only come here to tell you.. that I won th-_

_-_¡Callate! No estoy pendejo como para no saber como he terminado...

...

El angloamericano, desconcertado, se acercó a su recientemente derrotado vecino, al ver aquella escena; iba a consolar a México, pero él se soltó bruscamente de su agarre.

-¡No me toques, maldito gringo! Me hieres y me quitas la mitad de mi territorio después de haberle dejado a tu pueblo quedarse...Me apuñalaste por la espalda...

Alfred solo observaba; después de unos momentos se dio cuenta de los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sin luz de México; realmente no parecía estar viendo un punto fijo. Aquellos ojos tan carmesí como la sangre que le encantaban... se habían vuelto opacos. Entonces Alfred reaccionó.

-_Mexico, a-are you...blind? _Lo sie-

Se notaba una voz preocupada en Alfred, se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero según su lógica, un héroe no retrocedía a sus acciones.

Mientras tanto México, al notar el tono de su enemigo, enfureció... Le interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar de articular la frase; le repugnaba el simple hecho de que el maldito le tuviera lástima.

-Lárgate... Si no devolverás a mis jóvenes ni a mi territorio.. lárgate...

La representación de Estados Unidos sólo insistía en acercarse más, y al percatarse de esto, México trató de evitar, ya que al no poder ver soltaba golpes casi al azar.

- ¡Cabrón, te dije que te alejaras! Vete a chingar a otra parte, ¡Largo de aquí, maldita sea! ¡¿No has tenido suficiente de humillarme?!

...

Aprovechando la situación en la que se encontraba el mexicano, hizo sonidos de haber avanzado y por lo tanto le hizo creer que se había ido.

De nuevo las lágrimas empezaron a brotar por aquellos ojos vacíos y sin luz, carentes de cualquier sentimiento que no fuera tristeza.

-Él dice ser un héroe, pero un héroe no apuñala por la espalda cuando se le han abierto la puertas, un héroe no es codicioso, un héroe no mata a gente inocentes... ¡Un maldito héroe defiende derechos de los demás, no mata porque así se le da la gana, se supone que es alguien justo, mierda!- Musitó la nación derrotada con un tono de amargura.

Aquel rubio de apariencia joven y orbes azulados sintió como aquellas palabras se incrustaban en su mente y poco a poco hacían que su corazón se oprimiera con una gran fuerza.

Alfred se oponía rotundamente el aceptar lo que había dicho el joven de herbas casi azabache, realmente no quería pero en el fondo sabía que había cometido un error... y uno muy grave.

Unos segundos después, Alejandro trató de levantarse y avanzar con mucha dificultad, lo que sacó a Alfred de sus pensamientos. Decidió seguirlo manteniendo distancia pero después de unos cuantos pasos dados por el mexicano, colapsó sin aviso previo.

-Alex!- Alfred corrió en su auxilio y trató de buscar ayuda.

[...]

De pronto despertó.

Sentía una brisa fresca y agradable, pero... estaba completamente obscuro. Quiso tocar sus ojos, más una venda lo obstruía.

Al momento recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior, a los chicos, a Juan, el hipócrita de Alfred... y finalmente su ceguera.

México no era alguien que llorara con facilidad, pero esta vez había sido demasiado: Menos de un siglo de independencia y por culpa de su jefe le quitaron una parte de él.

Debajo de las vendas se podía apreciar lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas del moreno.

Unos segundos después entró Alfred, creyendo que Alejandro estaba dormido, pero quería cerciorarse de que así fuera.

-_Alex..._ Estás despierto?

El latinoamericano no contestó para no tener que intercambiar palabras con el gringo; así que con eso dio a entender a Alfred, que en efecto, estaba dormido. Aún así, el norteamericano decidió hablar. Se sentía con más valentía si sentía que no lo podía escuchar al saber que no lo quería hacer.

-_Alex... I'm sorry,_ _but_... no se qué hacer para demostrarte lo que siento... eres demasiado terco y no puedes comprender que tu tienes que estar a mi lado... _with the hero..._ tampoco entiendes que todo lo que hago, es por tí- Yeztli apretó sus puños debajo de la almohada- ..._Because... I really really love you..._

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio, hasta que Julián decidió hablar.

-...y si realmente me amas - Alfred abrió los ojos de la impresión- ...¿Por qué me haces daño, realmente crees que es la forma correcta para hacer que te corresponda?

-...

Alfred estaba atónito, no solo por darse cuenta de que Alejandro estaba despierto, si no por el tono tan frío que tenía al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

- Antes realmente te veía como un héroe... es por eso que te abrí las puertas de mi casa... pero ahora te conozco como realmente eres y no volveré a cometer un error así...

-_Alex, I'm really sorry, I love you!_

-¡No! ¡¿Sabes por lo que estoy pasando, lo que le hiciste a mi gente?! Realmente no tienes límites para hacer estupideces...

-Entiende...todo lo hago por ti

-Me has decepcionado Alfred... realmente yo... te odio- Soltó finalmente en un tono indiferente.

Tras escuchar estas palabras salir de los labios del mexicano, Alfred sintió como su corazón se destrozaba y las lágrimas humedeciendo su rostro no se hicieron esperar.

-A-alex... no digas eso, _don't say things like that, I'm in love with you..._ yo no quiero que tu...Agh, _Shit!-_ Alfred no podía dejar de llorar ni mucho menos dejar de pensar en lo que México acababa de decir- _...I want to be your hero again!_¡Por favor perdóname!

Puede que México estuviera ciego, pero no se necesitaba tanto del sentido de la vista como para darse cuenta de que Estados Unido realmente estaba sufriendo por él

-...Después de todo lo que me has hecho, no creas que lo conseguirás tan fácilmente; puede que llegue el día en que actúe como si nada hubiera pasado... pero jamás te perdonaré por completo, ni mucho menos volverás a ser mi ejemplo a seguir...

_"Si las palabra fueran dagas.."_

-...

-...Por favor, déjame solo.

Y así sucedió.

Tiempo después, una noche por fin Alfred encontró a Rodriguez dormido, su respiración era mucho más tranquila que de costumbre y también se había quitado la parte superior del uniforme para poder descansar cómodamente, dejando ver los vendajes en su torzo y brazos, similares a los que tenía en los ojos.

Se sentó en la cama para poder contemplarlo, pero no pasó mucho para que se diera cuenta de lo que tenía en frente.

Lentamente se fue acercando a su vecino, pasó su mano por aquella piel que siempre había anhelado, olió la fragancia de su cabello, tan exquisita como el chocolate y por último besó esos labios con sabor a tequila, chile y chocolate.

Simplemente...Adictivo. La nación angloamericana ya había esperado desde que lo conoció y ahora no lo dejaría.

-_My dear Mexico...I'm sorry,_ pero ya no aguanto el no poder tenerte, estoy al límite...

Con esto el estadounidense dejó de contenerse,y se dejó llevar embriagado por aquel aroma seductor característico del moreno.

-Ngh..! ..que.. ¡¿Qué.. te pasa!?

Cuando México despertó por lo que sentía era demasiado tarde para detener las acciones de su vecino del norte. Quiso poner resistencia, pero Alfred era más fuerte que él, a demás de que su vista ni vendajes le ayudaban en algo. Finalmente se rindió ante su enemigo.

-_Only mine..._-Susurró al oído de Alejandro- ..._My dear Alex.._

_My first and only love.._ Se volvió para sí mismo mientras entrelazaba su mano con la del mexicano.


End file.
